


The Rearrangement

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy AU, Love Triangles, M/M, The supernatural exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/><strong>Requested by Evangeline74</strong><br/> </p><p>Dean is a servant to the Prince, Castiel, but after a witch's curse forces him to admit his feelings for Castiel merely three days before the royal wedding to Princess Anna Milton, Dean freaks out and runs from the Castle. He meets Benny, a sorcerer who gives him a potion to rid his memories entirely of Castiel and as the months pass by, Benny and Dean fall in love.</p><p>Then Castiel reappears in Dean's life and the oldest Winchester has a choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rearrangement

_“So you’ve never left the Castle grounds, like ever?”_

_“No. My father says it’s dangerous.”_

_“Well… I’ve never been in danger so it can’t be that bad.”_

_Dean sat on the stone windowsill, dangling his little legs into Castiel’s room as he held a loaf of bread with one hand and a whole trout with the other._

_Castiel sat cross legged on his bed as he chatted with the other boy. He didn’t get much playtime with the other children and when he did, all they ever talked about was how many jewels they owned or how much gold they’d been gifted on their last birthday. Dean never spoke of gold or jewels, he spoke of swordfights and witches and his little brother, Sammy._

_“But… I thought you said your father was a hunter? Isn’t he in danger from witches’ spells and dragons’ fire and sorcerers?” The young Prince asked and Dean shook his head proudly._

_“My dad can fight anything off! He’s never in danger because he’s so strong!”_

_Castiel quirked a smile. He wished his father was like that, but all Michael seemed to care about was taxes._

_Dean kicked his legs a little._

_“Hey, wanna come to my house some time? Sammy can be a bit annoying, but I think he’ll like you.”_

_Castiel nodded excitedly. That sounded like fun. Dean said he lived in a little cabin at the outskirts of the City, right by the river that flowed through the centre of the land. Maybe they could go swimming._

_“Cool,” grinned Dean before swinging his legs onto the other side of the open window, where there was a shallow ledge he always used to reach Castiel’s room._

_“Thanks for the fish and the bread, Cas!” He called behind him as the Prince watched him leave. His friend always thanked him for whatever food Cas gave him. Ever since the Prince had caught the young boy rummaging through the kitchens for something to take home to get him and his brother through another week, Cas had made sure that Dean never went away from the Castle empty-handed._

_The guards and his parents might not have liked him interacting with someone who had no social standing, but that’s why Castiel never told them, and besides, he liked Dean; he liked his stories and his friendship and he liked how Dean treated him as a person instead of an heir to the throne, or an object to be guarded._

_That’s why he let Dean sneak through his window three times each week and had been for the past two years._

_A guard burst through the door, fully armoured and with his sword in hand and as he stared at the open window, his suspicions were aroused once again._

_“Was there someone in here, Your Royal Highness?” Asked Uriel and Castiel scrunched his nose up. He hated it when people addressed him with his full title. What was wrong with ‘Castiel’? Or, as Dean referred to him, ‘Cas’?_

_“No, Sir,” he lied and Uriel raised an eyebrow but bowed anyway._

_“Apologies, Your Highness. I shall take my leave. But please, do not allow street urchins into the Castle walls. Your father has asked me to inform you that they will be taken prisoner if any are found roaming the corridors.” And with that, the knight left._

_Castiel rolled his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed, wondering when Dean was going to turn up next._

_* * *_

_**“Halt! Desist what you are doing and surrender!”** Growled one of the guards._

_Dean gulped and held his hands above his head, silently asking his brother to do the same._

_“What are your names, thieves?” Demanded the guard, Uriel, if Dean’s memory served correctly._

_Sam sniffled and Dean shook his head._

_“We’re not thieves. We came to see Cas. Our dad died.” He furiously swiped at the tear rolling down his cheek. He was a big boy now and big boys didn’t cry. That’s what his dad always said._

_When he was around, anyway._

_Uriel lowered his sword slightly. “You shouldn’t be here. It is an act of treason to break into the Castle.”_

_Dean frowned. Cas had never cared before._

_“That’s not right. I do it all the time and nobody’s told me off before.”_

_In hindsight, he probably should have realised that was the worst thing he could have said in that moment as all seven guards readied their swords._

_He jumped in front of his brother. Dad had said to protect Sammy at all costs._

_“Where’s Cas?” Demanded the young Dean and the guard beside Uriel sneered._

_“’His Royal Highness’, you insolent little brat!”_

_Uriel sent him a sharp look before ordering his men to rest._

_“Where is your home, child?”_

_Sam looked ready to burst into tears._

_“It’s gone. Nothin’ but ashes.”_

_Dean shook his head sadly. “The witch dad was hunting cast a spell on it to burn it down. Dad just got us out before the flames took him.”_

_Uriel’s expression softened. “Do you have any other family you could stay with?”_

_Dean shook his head as Sam buried his chubby face into his brother’s side._

_The older man sighed before reaching a conclusion._

_“Fine. You will be taken in by the Castle as a servant. You are to work under Hester’s rules. She will allocate you small tasks until you are old enough to work a regular job. You will be fed and clothed and you will be granted a bed each, however, you are not to interfere with royalty, do you understand? That includes the Prince. You shall not speak to him, play with him, or disturb him, is that clear?”_

_Sam and Dean shared a glance before nodding seriously._

_Uriel closed his eyes. “Allow me to escort you to Hester.”_

 

* * *

 

That had been fifteen years ago.

Now Dean was twenty-five, his brother twenty-two, and neither could have been more thankful for the pity Uriel had taken upon them.

They never had been very good at following the rule about not interacting with the Prince, though (even if it had landed them with extra duties and a strict reprimand on more than one occasion). Not that Castiel particularly minded. In fact, he’d always been grateful for Sam and Dean’s presences when all the people around him seemed to talk about was riches and, more recently, marriage.

His marriage. To someone he didn’t even know.

“They’ve set the date for the ceremony,” groused Castiel as he helped Dean to make his (needlessly oversized) bed. Whilst he had been ecstatic at the news Dean, once he was of age, was going to be working directly for him (rather than say, the kitchens, like his brother), he’d always hated seeing the other man literally clean up after him. It didn’t hurt to help him when he got the chance.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What’s this Anna chick like anyway?”

Castiel shrugged. “My mother and father insist that Princess Milton is a ‘befitting’ partner. Whether that means she has enough wealth to keep our lands from falling into the debt that’s been looming over our heads for two decades remains to be seen.”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t get it. If you don’t want to marry this girl, why didn’t you just tell your parents _‘no’?”_

The Prince sighed. “I wish I could, but I have a duty to my people if I am to be heir to the throne. I have to wed royal blood to pass the kingdom on to someone who is born with a right to it.”

“Experience is passed through the blood and all that?” Dean suggested and Cas pulled a face.

“If you believe in that sort of thing.”

The servant grinned. “You think it’s just another way of making your life difficult?”

Castiel smiled the small, secretive smile he reserved for Dean and Dean alone.

“Exactly.”

Dean laughed. “Well, you never know. You might grow to love this girl. Heard she’s quite the looker.”

“A large set of breasts does not make for true love, Dean,” huffed the Prince. The truth was he’d already developed feelings for someone else. He wouldn’t call it _‘love’_ just quite yet, but the feelings were a force to be reckoned with. Feelings for a man with bright green eyes, a bubbly laugh and a penchant for taking care of the people he loved, even if he knew it would get him into trouble.

His heart lifted whenever this particular man was in the room and there was never an awkward moment between them when they were together. He could trust this man with all his secrets, all his hopes and dreams, and know in turn, that this man trusted him just as equally.

It was a shame the kingdom would never let him marry a servant.

Or another man.

“You have obviously never had a good turkey then,” smirked Dean as he emptied Cas’ dirty clothes onto the floor to sort through any objects he might have forgotten were in his pockets.

Cas moved to help him.

“Do you ever think of anything other than your stomach?”

“Yes; the food I put into it. Give me a good pie and I’m anybody’s.”

And that’s why Cas always hid a bit of dessert from the dinner table when nobody was looking.

“Indeed,” said Cas drily. “It’s just, I’m not convinced this girl is suited to me.”

Because he had never been attracted to women.

No, that wasn’t true. He had once. A young stable-girl by the name of Hannah had caught his interest through puberty, but the emotions he felt for her paled in comparison to what he felt for Dean now. His heart had never leapt out of his chest whenever Hannah smiled at him and he had never longed to just walk through the Castle gardens with Hannah, their hands interlocked as they talked about anything and everything.

Maybe it _was_ love.

Dean paused, an odd frown crossing his expression.

“Well, do you have to like her?”

Cas was confused. “I’d say it was an advantage if we got along.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I mean, you could just be friends, right? You don’t have to fall in love with her or anything.”

“We have to produce an heir,” Castiel pointed out and Dean pulled a face.

“Yeah, but sex and love are completely different things. There have been loads of Kings and Queens who had children but didn’t love one another. Some couldn’t stand the sight of each other.”

Cas frowned. “…I suppose,” he conceded eventually. “But how is that any better? I’d still be stuck in a bond with someone who I don’t love.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, but you could have a mistress,” he winked.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Is that an offer?” He deadpanned and Dean’s eyes widened fractionally as he hesitated.

It was enough to make Cas pause. What an odd reaction…

“No, you know what I mean,” chuckled Dean as he continued to sort through the clothing without quite meeting Cas’ curious gaze. “I’m just saying if you can’t find love in Anna, maybe you can find it with someone else. If the Princess feels the same way, of course.”

Cas continued to scrutinise Dean’s head for a few more moments before coming to the conclusion the other man wouldn’t look at him.

“I suppose so,” he agreed slowly. Dean finally glanced up to smile at him.

His heart did a backflip.

He stood to prevent himself from closing the gap between them.

“Thank you for the advice,” he offered quietly and Dean nodded.

“No problem, Cas. That’s what friends are for.”

Yes. _Friends._

Cas sighed. It was time for a meeting of the council of which he was expected to attend.

_* * *_

As the days came and went, Dean’s desperation to admit his feelings to Cas became stronger. The wedding ceremony loomed closer and closer until it wasn’t just a dot on the horizon anymore, but a date to be anticipated within the next month.

Dean hated it.

Why should his lifelong friend have to go through with a marriage he had no interest in? Why should he have to wed this girl he had never spoken to? Who cared if she was a Princess or not? Cas deserved his shot at happiness and he wasn’t going to get it by tying himself to a woman he’d never even seen.

Then there was the dilemma that Dean himself was maybe the tiniest bit in love with his best friend.

He knew it could never lead anywhere. They were both men, for one and people tended to turn their noses up at same-sex couples. _‘It isn’t natural’_ , they’d say and Cas wouldn’t be able to produce an heir if they, by some miracle, got together. They would be sneered at and Cas’ family would probably disown him and cut him off from the inheritance. Dean idly wondered what his brother would say if he realised he was attracted to both men and women.

There was also the fact that Dean was a servant and Castiel a Prince. They came from completely different worlds.

Cas would never want him.

Still, as the wedding crawled closer, Dean felt his heart crumble with every passing day and he longed to admit his feelings to his friend in the hopes of something becoming of it. He knew it was laughable to think that the Prince would wed him instead, even if Cas happened to share his feelings (by some magical feat) as their social standings were too distinct, but it didn’t hurt to dream, did it?

He would never put a strain on their friendship though, and he knew that on the highly likely chance that Cas wouldn’t reciprocate his desires, their relationship would be forever damaged if he were to reveal anything, and he’d rather have Cas as a friend than not at all.

He couldn’t imagine not seeing those beautiful sapphire eyes again.

And that smile.

And that deep, gravelly voice that sent shivers through Dean’s spine ever since the other boy hit puberty.

And-

 _No._ He needed to stop before he started drooling.

He smiled to himself as he trotted into the kitchen. He had a break for a little while until Castiel returned from his ride. Maybe in the meantime, he could catch up with his younger brother.

Besides, right about now the cooks would be whipping up the desserts for the day, which meant he might be able to sneak some pie before everything went out to the dining hall.

He paused at the sight of a woman he didn’t recognise rummaging through one of the cupboards of a rarely used store room.

“Who are you?” He shouted gruffly, picking up a stray knife from one of the counters.

The woman was dressed in white flowing robes and she had her back to Dean, but he could clearly see the pale blonde curls creeping out from underneath her silk hood.

She hesitated as Dean cautiously moved towards her. No one should have had access to the castle, especially the basement levels such as where the kitchens were located. The grounds were guarded by multiple sentries, and knights patrolled the lower floors to ensure the royal family’s safety (mostly due to his years as a youth when he kept sneaking past lax security to greet Cas). Not to mention that there were large hounds that roamed the gardens to deter intruders if the tall, golden gates topped with razor-sharp spears weren’t enough.

“I said: _who are you?_ ” Repeated Dean. He may have been able to break into the castle, but he wasn’t about to let anyone else try their hand at it; not when Cas’ life was at risk from people who may wish to do him harm.

“A friend,” purred a voice like honey. “Who are you?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Dean Winchester. A man who wants to know how you slipped past the guards.”

The woman paused. “Winchester?” She asked lowly, menacingly and Dean realised he’d made a mistake.

He tightened his grip on the knife, but as the woman turned around, he felt his expression morph into one of shock, then of fear as the blade clattered to the floor.

White eyes.

She had white, pupil-less eyes just like the witch that had burned down their house when he and Sam were so young.

Like the witch that had killed their father.

“Lilith,” murmured Dean as he took a step back and the witch smirked slowly, her blood-red lipstick twisting into a gleeful, sadistic smile as she eyed Dean with interest.

“I was just going to take the bread,” she said, voice flowing like a melodious string instrument; powerful yet dangerous, “but I think I’ve found something much more… fascinating.”

Dean gulped and spun on his heel to sprint out of the room, but with a simple flick of Lilith’s wrist the doors slammed shut and the lock clicked in place.

“Now, now, Dean. I didn’t say you could go. We’ve got a lot to discuss.” She chuckled softly. “How’s your father?”

Dean felt his temper flare and he growled as he turned to take a swing at the witch, but before he could tell what was happening, Lilith had twitched a finger and suddenly, he was pinned to the wall, barely able to breathe.

“Last time we met, your father tried to kill me,” she whispered as she stalked towards him. “He paid the price for it, but not before taking my lover.” She clenched her fists in remembrance and Dean felt his airways beginning to close up.

He choked and frantically tried to push away from the wall. Lilith wouldn’t let him.

“You hunters are all the same,” she spat. “You murder anything that’s not human and you pass it off as _‘protecting humanity’_. You say people like me play on fears and nightmares and that you want to rid the world of us. Well, guess what?” She murmured as she came to stand a mere two inches from Dean’s face until all he could smell was the sweet, flowery scent of her perfume.

“I’m going to discover your deepest, darkest secrets; all your fears and nightmares and I’m going to hurt you, Dean. I’m going to break you until you’re nothing but a trembling wreck for what your father did,” she hissed.

Dean stared back at her defiantly. His father had taught him everything about monsters and fearsome creatures created from pure terror and he wasn’t about to forget all that training now. He’d slain witches before and he wasn’t going to cower to one just because she believed she had a hold on him.

Then, she raised her hand to his head and the agony tearing through his mind was unbearable.

He howled and writhed and tried to get away from her all-seeing telepathy, but she just kept going. Her powers burned through his skull, clawed at it and ripped at it until his whole brain felt like a dragon had breathed fire upon it.

He screamed as she dug deeper, unknowing of the witch’s spell that made it so his voice never left his mouth so nobody would be aware of his pain.

And abruptly, the torture ceased and Lilith smiled.

“Interesting,” she hummed as Dean attempted to clear his head. “Such irony. A forbidden love in exchange for the love that was taken away from me.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he realised what it was she’d seen inside his mind.

“Let me help you express your feelings for him,” she mocked. “I’m sure the Prince will embrace another man’s love; especially that of a _slave._ ”

Dean shook his head desperately. Or at least tried to; he was still glued to the wall.

The witch smirked in an almost bittersweet way as she murmured a few nonsensical syllables and flicked her fingers at him.

He closed his eyes in anticipation, but as a few moments passed with nothing out of the ordinary occurring, he dared to open one, then the other as he came to the conclusion that the witch had vanished.

He carefully stepped away from the wall and blinked.

Why was he still alive?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb as he felt a migraine worm its way between his eyes.

Witches made no sense.

_* * *_

Dean barely saw Cas for the next five days and he didn’t get a single chance to tell him about the strange encounter he’d had with the powerful witch from his childhood. When they did finally get a chance to talk, Castiel was flustered by the fact that the wedding was only three days away.

“What if we despise one another? What if she has no morals and treats people like animals? What if she doesn’t agree with the way we run our kingdom?” Rambled Cas as Dean smiled and shook his head as he watched the Prince’s nervous pacing. He hadn’t had a chance to say _‘hello’_ yet.

“What if she’s arrogant and rude? What if she doesn’t like the castle?” Cas paused. “What if she _does_ like me?”

Dean raised his eyebrow at that but didn’t get a chance to speak as his friend continued, this time even more agitated.

“What if she expects lots of children? What if she expects me to love her back? What if she finds out I’m…?” He trailed off and Dean really did stand a little straighter at that.

What had Cas been about to say?

The Prince’s gaze darted to Dean as if he was expecting an answer, but there was also a hint of guilt in his eyes; shame even, at the unfinished sentence.

Dean felt as though he needed to reassure Castiel.

“I love you.”

His eyes widened as he slapped a hand over his mouth. Cas was staring at him as though he’d seen a ghost.

“That’s n-not what I meant,” stuttered Dean, horrified. “I-I meant to say: _You mean everything to me._ ”

He clamped his mouth shut once more in mortification. What was going on?! He’d never intended on saying any of that!

Cas was gaping at him, slack-jawed.

“I never… That wasn’t…” Dean stumbled over his words as he shook his head frantically. “I don’t know why I said any of that… All I wanted to tell you was _I’m in love with you_.”

He took a step back, expression scandalised.

“Dean, stop,” gulped Cas, looking pained.

“I’m trying,” he grated out.

Cas looked stricken as they stared at each other for a few moments.

“I can’t help it,” said Dean suddenly, appalled at his own inability to stop the words tumbling from his lips. “I love you, Cas. I have done for years. You’ve been my best friend for so long and I’ve wondered so many times if we could be more than that. I’ve dreamt about kissing you, about touching you and feeling your body against mine. I want to wake up beside you every morning and know that you belong to me just as I belong to you; I want to scream it out to everyone how much I need you; how beautiful I think you are. I love your eyes and your lips and I love how kind and protective you are of your friends even when your family and associates don’t agree with you hanging around the likes of me and Sammy. I love how calm you are all the time and how you enjoy the tiniest things in life, such as the flowers and the bees. I love how gentle you are with everything around you and you make me feel as though I’m not just a servant to pick up after you, but rather a friend you share all your secrets with.

“I want to be more than a friend to you. I want to be yours. I want to marry you and stay by your side.”

At the end of his rant, Dean felt nauseous. Where did all that come from? Why couldn’t he stop it? Then he remembered Lilith’s words: _‘Let me help you express your feelings to him.’_

He paled. A spell to loosen his tongue.

Cas looked wrecked and Dean realised he’d probably be repulsed at the love of another man. He could be banished for this. Executed, if Cas saw fit.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Cas said hoarsely, eyes full of anguish.

Dean gulped as he shook his head. He had a feeling the spell had worn off now his feelings were out there, but he didn’t trust his own tongue.

“I… I can’t…” choked out Castiel, eyes squeezed shut and Dean raised a confused eyebrow. Why wasn’t Cas shouting at him? Ordering him to leave with disgust?

The Prince took a deep breath as he straightened.

“I’m to be married to Princess Milton,” he said emotionlessly. “The ceremony is in three days and you think it appropriate to reveal these matters to me _now?_ ”

Dean recoiled. Cas was never cold with him. It hurt that after opening his heart (however unintentional) the Prince would shut down on him.

“I-I’m sorry. There was a witch… and a spell… and I…” He trailed off and this seemed to make Cas slump in defeat.

“A spell?” He asked, strained. “You never meant any of it?”

Dean blinked. Why did Cas sound so broken at that? He slowly raised his gaze to meet Cas’ distressed one.

“No,” he said cautiously, searching his friend’s face for any stray emotions. Disappointment was clear in his eyes. “I meant every word. There was a spell, but it was to make these feelings known to you.”

A myriad of emotions crossed Castiel’s face then; understanding, hope and excitement, then fear, sorrow and guilt.

“I can’t…” whimpered Cas softly, pleadingly as he glanced to Dean. “It’s forbidden.”

Dean’s heart was pulsing twice as fast as it should have been.

“Do you…?” He whispered, throat dry and Cas’ eyes were full of helplessness.

“ _Yes._ ”

Dean’s heart did a back flip. He took a step towards Cas, but hesitated when the Prince took one step back.

“Dean, I can’t do this with you.” His voice shook. “I’m not allowed. I’m to be married to the Princess.” He closed his eyes regretfully. “And you’re just a servant.”

Dean felt his hopes come crashing down and he backed away from Castiel. What had he been thinking? Of course they wouldn’t be able to have what they wanted; they were far too different.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” murmured Cas brokenly. “I can’t give you what you want.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as his back hit the door. He suddenly felt very hot and his heart seemed as though it was trying to tear itself in two.

“I-I’m sorry, Cas, I…” He stammered. Everything had fallen apart; his friendship with Cas, the secret of his sexuality that he had held onto for years. It had all been ruined by a single spell.

He couldn’t breathe. Cas loved him back but would never be allowed to show it. How could he work for someone who knew his desires and returned them, yet could never act on them? How could he watch someone else; a Princess, kiss and touch Cas whenever she wanted, however she wanted despite knowing Cas wanted him? How could he watch another person live the life with Cas that he craved?

He’d never be able to look into those sapphire eyes again.

He shook his head again. “I’m sorry, Cas,” he murmured, heart-broken before slipping out of the room and never once looking back.

He swore he heard another set of footsteps chase him down the corridor as he ran, but as he sprinted into the garden, where the guards eyed him suspiciously, the footsteps faded into nothingness.

He took a steadying breath.

First, he had to wish his brother farewell, and then he would leave this place forever. He couldn’t stay here.

His heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

_* * *_

Benny, whilst an experienced sorcerer (and accomplished party magician to those who didn’t know him very well), led a lonely life.

He hadn’t always been lonely; he’d once been in love with a beautiful woman named Andrea and they had lived together for a wonderful five years, having known each other since early childhood, and those years had been the best of Benny’s life.

Unfortunately, vampires dominated the twilight hours and whilst Benny could control his newfound urges with an almost stubborn determination to fit in with the mortals, Andrea hadn’t been so lucky.

 _‘The Maker’_ , as he so obtusely referred to himself, had bitten both Benny and his wife with the intent to suck them dry, but Benny’s expertise in all things (or at least most things) magical had served to cut feeding time short and he had managed to decapitate _The Maker_ in the process.

Of course, they had both been transformed into vampires and playing with DNA was tricky business; Benny was good, but he wasn’t the best and he knew what tended to happen if you sequenced even one genome wrong.

It involved pretty explosions.

So he and Andrea had set out trying to control their blood-thirsty instincts for fear of being sliced open by the local townspeople.

Cattle provided a good source of blood and they only needed one per week to keep their strength up. For six months, they managed to subdue their urges.

Then Andrea had been caught necking the Sheriff with her teeth.

Benny had been devastated but had tried to save his wife by hiding her, but it wasn’t hard for the people to follow the blood trail into Benny’s home (literally) and Andrea’s head had popped off rather cleanly.

Benny had broken down and to top it all off, the townspeople had exiled him for not only hiding a monster, but for being one too.

At one time, everyone had come to him for spells and advice (and the occasional party call to see if he was available as a performing magician) but now, he lived atop a forgotten hill in the outback of the foreboding forest, clouded by mist and rain and the odd fire-breathing dragon.

Which was why it was incredibly surprising when there was a knock on his door.

He gingerly eased it open. Too many times had he been caught off-guard with a fire-y breath from that menacing dragon. He wouldn’t be surprised if it had learned to knock.

“Benny Lafitte?” Came the low voice of a man who had had his heart broken. He’d become accustomed to that tone from his own voice.

“Yeah?” He answered a little less cautiously. He couldn’t reject a man who sounded that despairing.

He opened the door fully and blinked.

Despite the sorrowful expression, the man in front of him was gorgeous. He had sparkling emerald eyes (dulled a little from whatever had upset him, but nonetheless still stunning), and dirty blond hair that gave off just the right impression of mischievous and humble.

And those lips.

Benny cleared his throat to stop himself from ogling. The man was young, about seven years younger than he was, but there was no harm in noticing his appearance, right? Being a sorcerer, he wasn’t as close-minded as most humans. He knew there were far greater things to concern oneself about than what genitalia someone’s lover had.

Besides, why limit yourself to fifty percent of the population?

He returned to the problem at hand. Why would a model be standing at his door and what had caused him so much distress?

“My name’s Dean Winchester,” said the man quietly. “I heard you used to be a pretty good wizard at one time.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Watch it, kid, I ain’t that old,” he drawled amusedly. “I’m a sorcerer. I was born with my powers.”

Dean scrunched his nose up as if he didn’t particularly care.

“Right… Look, I haven’t got much money but I was hoping you’d have a spell or a potion for me? I’ll do anything you want to help pay for it.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Anyone who’s walking ‘round with a face like that on them, I’ll do it for free.”

Dean looked surprised. “Uh… thank you,” he murmured and Benny shot him a charming grin.

“Sure thing, brother. Now, what kinda potion you lookin’ for? And don’t say eternal beauty ‘cause I think you’ve already got that one,” he winked and it succeeded in wringing a bashful chuckle from the other man. Benny smiled with him.

“Actually, I was looking for something to make me forget my past, or at least alter it.”

That made the sorcerer frown. Those types of potions never ended well.

“How long you looking to knock off?” Benny asked, troubled and Dean sighed heavily, sadly and Benny felt a stab of sympathy for the man.

“A lifetime,” he murmured and Benny’s eyes widened in alarm.

“You must be in a mighty heap of trouble to want to forget so much?” He paused suspiciously as he took a step back. “You’re not a murderer are you?”

Dean blinked in shock. “No!” He spluttered indignantly before scowling. “You’re one to talk; you have fangs and a penchant for human blood.”

Benny startled. He hadn’t thought Dean had noticed his fangs; they weren’t as big as the rumours made them out to be.

“If you think I’m such a monster,” he began bitterly as old memories resurfaced, “then why did you seek me out in the first place?”

Dean huffed. “Because I didn’t want the townsfolk asking questions that would ultimately lead to me burning at a stake.”

“What on Earth would make them do that to you?” Benny asked, bewildered and Dean shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. Can you give me a potion or not?”

The sorcerer frowned. “Hold up. I said I wouldn’t ask for coins, but I would like an explanation if I’m gonna do this for you. What’s got you so solemn?”

Dean sized him up for a few moments before slumping in defeat.

“I’m a servant to Prince Cas.” He frowned. “Or at least I was until I high-tailed it out of there. We’ve been friends since we were children, but I ruined all that yesterday because I said something stupid and I… I can’t take it back. I can’t stay there and see the disappointment in his eyes.”

Benny gazed at him sceptically.

“Losing memories because of a stupid argument is a little extreme. Whatever you’ve said, I’m sure he’ll forgive you in time.”

Dean closed his eyes. “I told him I loved him.”

Benny’s eyes widened. “Ah. Maybe not.” His face was sympathetic. “He didn’t reciprocate?” He guessed and Dean looked away.

“He did,” whispered Dean and Benny scratched his chin.

“Huh. Who would’ve guessed the Prince was…?” He shook his head. “Wait a minute. Why are you upset then? I’d say that was a pretty amazing achievement to have won the Prince’s affections.”

“He’s getting married,” stressed Dean. “To a Princess.”

Benny sucked in a breath. “And you don’t want to see her get what you’ve always wanted,” he realised as Dean nodded numbly.

The sorcerer pulled a face. “Is it really worth losing all the memories you’ve had together?” He asked. He wouldn’t trade his memories of Andrea for the world.

Dean looked on the verge of tears. “I can’t go through that. Not when I know he loves me back. My memories will remind me of all the little ways I fell in love with him, and I can’t relive them over and over again. It hurts too much to know that I can never have him.”

Benny felt his heart go out to the other man. He knew what it felt like to relive golden memories of a time once passed and know that that’s all they were; memories. They wouldn’t bring Andrea back.

“You’ve got yourself into quite a fix, haven’t you?” He agreed thoughtfully. “Let me see what I can do.”

There were all sorts of potions and spells to suppress memories. Most potions were temporary and good for short-term memory, but there were powerful spells to make memory-loss everlasting and some even altered the entire way the brain perceived the memories, making it so long-term memory was completely warped and twisted into a former shell of what it once was.

Benny opted for a potion.

A long-term memory potion, mind you, as that’s what Dean had requested, but he had a little soft spot for matters of the heart and experience had shown that it did more damage to make two people forget one another permanently than only temporarily.

With a potion like the one Benny held, it would be difficult for Dean to remember his suppressed memories by himself, but if something with a really strong connection to those memories reappeared in Dean’s life, there was a chance the memories would resurface.

Whilst it would be challenging for him to remember them, Benny preferred that to a spell that would get rid of them completely.

He returned to Dean with a deceptively still, clear substance.

Dean raised an eyebrow at it.

“It looks like water,” he said, sounding disappointed.

Benny chuckled. “Let me guess; you expected it to be a vibrant blue and frothing violently?”

Dean looked sheepish.

Benny grinned. “That usually happens when you mix it wrong.”

Dean looked away. “Oh.”

The sorcerer snorted out a laugh. “Although this one does glow green in the dark.”

The other man perked up at that and Benny rolled his eyes as Dean took the vial from him.

“I just need one last thing from you,” said Benny and Dean glanced at him warily.

“You’re not gonna say my soul, are you?”

“…What?”

“Nothing.”

“…No. I need a memory of the Prince. A clear picture for the potion to latch onto in order for it to erase every trace of the Prince’s presence in your life.”

Dean nodded grimly and Benny set his wand to Dean’s temple and pulled a thin, golden strand of energy from his mind and dropped it into the vial, where it quickly dissolved and gave the liquid a dirty, yellow hue.

Dean scrunched his nose up.

“Well that looks appetising.”

Benny glanced at it and had to agree.

“Bottoms up,” he offered sceptically.

Dean swallowed the potion.

_* * *_

The brain was an undeniably complex organ. It could fill in gaps and make sense of things that didn’t necessarily make sense.

It was also easily fooled by magic.

Take Dean, for instance. His mind had been wiped of years and years of memories of a certain sapphire-eyed Prince; every meeting, every conversation, every dream had been suddenly erased and his mind had had to come up with something to do with all these holes before it began to question its own existence and function.

So it used what experience was left, along with any knowledge and wisdom it had gained through its years and had spun a tale about Dean being threatened by a blonde-haired witch with eyes as white as snow, and having ignored her threats and attempted to kill her, the witch had told his brother of his attraction to men and Sam had been furious and rejected him.

Heart-broken, Dean had had no choice but to leave their home and make a life in a new town and had stumbled across a friendly sorcerer who had also been exiled by his friends.

Although there always seemed to be something missing whenever Dean thought about this story, Benny never confirmed or denied it either, so Dean had to accept it as true.

After all, they were his memories and Benny was too kind-hearted to have manipulated them.

His first intentions upon leaving his home town had been to set up camp somewhere new, where he hadn’t visited before, but upon realising he had no idea which way to head, and barely any money or supplies to get him there, Benny had offered for him to stay and work for him until he felt he had enough wealth to start a fresh life.

Dean had sheepishly accepted.

He had been working with Benny for close to five months now and he couldn’t have been happier.

The sorcerer was a good man, despite his affinity for human blood. He was amiable and fair, and never once took advantage of Dean even though his instincts screamed at him to drink from his neck.

He had a dry sense of humour and never beat around the bush when it came to getting things done. It was the first time Dean realised that not all ‘monsters’ were the nightmarish creatures his dad had insisted they were, and Dean quickly found himself beginning to like Benny’s company.

They traded stories of their childhoods and of their more recent pasts. Benny would tell him about his wife, Andrea, and the tragedy that had surrounded her, and in turn, Dean would tell him of the good times he and Sam had had together.

It made him question why Sam had been so furious with him in the first place; the stories he told never hinted at his brother’s aversion to same-sex couples. In fact, his brother seemed too much of a gentle giant to hurt anyone.

It would always make his head hurt when he thought too hard about it.

But Benny would sit quietly as he listened, laughing and smiling in all the right places and offering a soothing word or two whenever it was needed. In return, Dean would comfort Benny when thoughts of his wife’s horrifying demise haunted his nightmares and they would talk lowly under the night sky, offering companionship and a friendly shoulder for the other to lean on.

“How do you do it?” Asked Dean one afternoon, as he was doing a little bit of general cleaning of the house and Benny was preparing a late lunch.

The sorcerer paused for a second before his voice floated in from the kitchen.

“Do what?”

“Control it?” Said Dean and there was another pause.

“…Dean, I don’t- ”

“Humour me,” the human huffed. “I’m curious and you’ve never told me. I always assumed monsters were out to kill people, but that’s obviously not the case. So how do you control your instincts?”

Benny emerged from the kitchen wearing a light frown.

“You think I’m a monster?”

Dean had the decency to look apologetic. “Poor choice of words. Non-human?”

The sorcerer sighed quietly.

“With great difficulty. That’s how I control it.” At Dean’s tilted head, he continued. “Every instinct in me is screaming at me to pin you down and drink from you, but I know there are other ways to live so my will-power and logic are preventing me from doing so."

“Is drinking from livestock the same as drinking from a human?” Dean asked, honestly curious and Benny chuckled as he shook his head.

“Not in the slightest. Humans provide more nutrients. I know I’ll die at an early age because I’m depriving my body of the minerals it needs, but I’d rather cut a few years from my own life than end someone else’s completely.”

Dean didn’t look too happy at this. “You’ll die early? How early?”

“A couple of decades,” Benny responded vaguely and Dean’s frown morphed into a scowl.

“Is it easier to control now that you’ve gone so long without human blood?”

Once again, Benny shook his head.

“Quite the contrary. The longer I go without, the stronger the thirst becomes, and the weaker I grow, but I won’t let myself kill anyone because it goes against everything I believe in.”

Dean was quiet for a few moments as he contemplated this. Then he slowly held out his arm.

“Drink from me,” he offered softly and Benny’s eyes widened as he took a step back.

“No, Dean,” he stated firmly. “I’ve never fed on a human before; I don’t know if I’d be able to stop myself from draining you completely.” Andrea hadn’t and he wouldn’t repeat her mistake.

Dean pulled a face. “I trust you, Benny. I know you won’t kill me.”

The sorcerer shook his head frantically.

“Why are you offering now?” He asked exasperatedly. “A little while ago you were terrified of me sinking my teeth into you."

“I didn’t know you then,” answered Dean with a shrug. “Now I do and you’ve done so much to help me when you could’ve just turned me away. You took me in when I needed a place to stay and you fed me and paid me for doing nothing more than helping you around the house.”

Benny raised an eyebrow and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Okay, and testing a couple of your crazy potions and spells, but that’s beside the point.” He sighed. “The point is you’ve been so generous and the least I could do is lengthen your life expectancy a couple of years, right? So drink from me; I know you won’t drain me or turn me into a vamp.”

Benny mulled this over as he stared at Dean’s outstretched arm. He seemed to seriously consider the offer before closing his eyes and turning his back on Dean to make his way into the kitchen.

“No, Dean. I can’t risk your life for mine. I appreciate the offer, but I can’t do that to you.”

As Dean watched his retreating figure, something warm sparked in his heart that he hadn’t experienced before. Or at least, couldn’t remember experiencing.

He shrugged and carried on with his work, musing about how thoughtful the sorcerer was.

_* * *_

Benny had grown used to Dean pottering around the house. It felt good to have some company after going for so many years without seeing another person (or at least, seeing a person who didn’t want to stake him in the heart).

The human was considerate and genuinely dismayed when Benny had chosen to reject his offer of drinking from him, and the fact that Dean had asked in the first place, for no other reason than because he didn’t want Benny to suffer, made his heart feel things he hadn’t felt since losing Andrea.

He should have been wary of these dangerous notions, especially when he knew of Dean’s past with the Prince, but he couldn’t help himself. Dean was kind and funny and he had this streak of self-loathing that Benny hated but knew if he tried hard enough, would be able to get Dean to see he really did deserve a few good things in life.

There was also the fact that Dean was rather handsome and the sorcerer would often find himself staring into those forest eyes for a little too long.

It had made for a myriad of awkward, stilted conversations in the past.

However, over the course of a few months, Dean had grown used to his staring and if he cared to think about it for too long, he would say that the human had begun to tease him a little as they worked around the house or tested new potions and spells.

One could almost call it _flirting_.

However, Benny was nothing if not a gentleman, and he refused to take advantage of Dean when he had nowhere else to live, so besides the odd flirty gesture or teasing tone, neither had taken any steps over the ‘friendship’ line.

It was almost disappointing.

Fortunately, Dean was still a bundle of snark and sass, and Benny himself was no better with his dark humour and wit, and the two got on like a house on fire, despite the mounting sexual tension between them.

Which is why, seven months into Dean’s stay with him, when the human had reluctantly informed him he’d saved enough coins to allow him to start a fresh life in a new town, Benny had felt his heart ache at the prospect of another few decades of loneliness. Or maybe it was the thought of losing Dean; he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Oh,” he replied trying to sound encouraging, but ultimately failing. “That’s… great.”

“Yeah,” said Dean blankly. “Great.”

Benny let his gaze linger on the floor. “This is what you wanted, though,” he murmured quietly. “Now you can start the life you said you would.”

Dean frowned. “Right.”

Benny felt his shoulders slump defeatedly. “It’s been… fun having you around. I’m really gonna miss talking to you. You’ve been a good friend.” His only friend in a long time.

Dean looked pained as he glanced at Benny.

“Benny, I…” he trailed off as he looked away and Benny felt his hopes rise. He briefly wondered if this was how Dean had behaved when he admitted his feelings to the Prince he’d long forgotten about.

“Yeah?” He prompted. He wouldn’t let Dean’s heart break a second time.

The human paused before meeting Benny’s gaze and they stared at one another for a few moments, seemingly looking into one another’s souls.

Then Dean pressed his lips to Benny’s.

Although he had hoped for it to happen, the action still caught Benny off-guard and Dean made a hasty retreat, eyes wide with fear as he took a step back.

“I-I’m sorry, Benny. I don’t know what came over me… I… I never meant- ”

Benny gently gripped his arm and tugged him back into his space.

“Stop apologising, Dean,” chuckled Benny and the human seemed to balk before slowly coming to terms with what that meant.

He looked pathetically hopeful.

“…Does that mean…?”

Benny shot him a charming grin.

“Wanna live with me for a little longer?”

He had never been kissed so filthily.

_* * *_

When Dean had told him he was leaving, Sam had been devastated and had done all he could to make his brother change his mind.

He had failed.

The worst part was he didn’t understand what had caused his brother to even consider leaving the castle. He had thought he was happy here; it was no secret that he and Cas were best friends (and Sam had often wondered if it extended further than that), so it made no sense for Dean to just up and run.

He had tried to question Castiel about it, but the Prince had shut down and avoided his questions, muttering obtuse excuses about having work to do.

Then he had married Princess Milton and it became extremely difficult to corner him.

It was clear Anna had no interest in Castiel besides a friendship and Sam had already spotted another man sneaking into one of the guest rooms at night, about the same time Anna would slip off to the ‘bathroom’.

Cas seemed to grow worse as the weeks passed without Dean’s friendship and his unhappiness showed in the dark rings under his eyes and the slight slump to his shoulders that had never been present before. His eyes seemed to have lost their lustre.

The rest of the Royal family either didn’t notice or didn’t care because no one attempted to help the Prince in his seemingly depressed state, but Sam was one of Castiel’s best friends just as Dean had been, and he wanted to aid Cas in any way he could.

He also wanted answers.

It took longer than Sam had hoped to get some alone time with the elusive Prince as the buzz of the wedding had provided a rather large use of everyone’s lives and it took him an excruciatingly slow eight months to finally get enough time with Cas to question him.

“What’s going on, Cas?” Demanded Sam as soon as he had locked the chamber doors.

Castiel startled. “Excuse me?”

Sam scowled. “Nine months ago my brother ran away. _Nine months!_ I want some answers. You have done nothing but avoid all my questions and enough is enough. You obviously had something to do with my brother’s departure and I have a right to know what you did.”

Castiel stiffened. “You can’t come barging in here, expecting answers. You shouldn’t even be talking to me. You’re just a servant.”

Sam threw his hands up in irritation.

“This is what I’m talking about! You never used to be like this. Dean ran away and suddenly you’re an elusive, cold jerk to everyone around you. I don’t care if you’re in some sort of depression; tell me what you did to hurt my brother!”

Castiel actually growled.

“I never hurt Dean!” He seethed and Sam blinked at the hostility. “He ran from me! He declared his love for me and then he left! He left me because I couldn’t give him what he wanted. I couldn’t offer him marriage or a life together, so he ran.”

Sam’s brain stuttered at the revelation and he noticed the pain and despair in his friend’s eyes. He realised Castiel had put a lot of trust into their friendship to disclose something like that, and his gaze softened.

“I… I had always wondered if you two had something more between you. You seemed to care for each other so much…” He trailed off contemplatively as Cas sighed quietly in relief.

But then Sam frowned. “I don’t understand why he would admit something like that and leave. I mean, if he was going to admit his love for you, surely he would have been prepared for rejection, especially considering the circumstances? He wouldn’t have said anything if he wasn’t ready.”

Castiel turned his gaze to the floor.

“He said he was under a spell. A witch of some sort; I don’t know who. I don’t think he meant to admit any of it when he did.”

Sam grimaced. That would explain a lot.

“What happened?” He asked curiously, and Cas told him. He told him every detail about that fateful day; all the emotions he’d heard in Dean’s voice; the insecurities they’d both felt and the need in his own heart at hearing Dean openly admit his desire for him. He told him how excited he’d been at Dean’s revelation and how he’d seen hope in the other man’s eyes at his own confession of reciprocating Dean’s affections. Then he told him of his heart-break at realising they could never be together and how he had chased Dean down the corridors to prevent him from leaving, but had to stop once he saw the guards who he knew would ask questions.

“And you rejected him because of your commitment to the Princess,” Sam summarised as Cas nodded forlornly.

Sam frowned again. “I still don’t get it though. The Princess and yourself aren’t exactly in love and I’ve definitely seen a mystery lover in one of the guest rooms where the Princess disappears to in the late evening, so why didn’t you and Dean do something similar? Assuming you love him back?”

Cas glanced sharply up at him.

“What?”

“Do you love him back?”

The Prince looked confused. “Of course.”

Sam smiled at the lack of hesitation.

“Then why didn’t you pursue a relationship together? He could have been your mistress,” he snorted, amused at the thought.

Castiel didn’t laugh.

“How could I treat Dean as a secret? I couldn’t do that to him. He deserves so much better than a secret affair. He needs someone who can devote all their time to him; someone who treats him as an equal.”

Sam pulled a face.

“Did you ask him what he wanted?”

Castiel looked utterly lost, so Sam continued.

“Cas, you and Dean have been best friends since childhood. He really cares for you and I know you care for him. He probably didn’t even think you would like men, forget devoting all your time to your relationship. To hear that you reciprocated his feelings must have felt like the greatest thing that’s ever happened to him. A miracle, even. Do you honestly think he would have cared if you’d have had to keep your relationship a secret? He’d have to keep any relationship a secret if it involved another man anyway, never mind the Prince of this country.

“And how can you say he deserves someone who treats him as an equal? You’re part of the royal family and you have done nothing but treat both Dean and myself as your closest friends. You were only ten when you first gave us bread to keep us from going hungry, and you didn’t even know us. You have never once spoken to us as though you are better than us and _that’s_ what Dean needs. A best friend who will care for him and love him just as much as he loves and cares for them.”

Sam shook his head with a small smile.

“Don’t you get it, Cas? My brother didn’t care if you couldn’t give him a wedding or even if you were already married. He just wanted _you_. To be able to share his secrets with you and know that you cared. To know that you could trust each other and come to one another when you both needed support. To know that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you.”

Cas blinked as he mulled it all over, before his shoulders sagged and an expression of realisation graced his face.

“I never considered he’d…” He trailed off quietly before his head fell into his hands in distress.

“I could have had him,” he mourned and Sam felt a stab of sympathy for his friend.

“If you still truly want him, then I suggest searching for him. I know that once my brother sets his heart on someone, he will never let them go, not really. You obviously mean a lot to him, Cas. Don’t let him slip away.”

The Prince hesitated before a streak of determination entered his eyes and Sam grinned. This was the Castiel he knew.

The other man stood to his full height, looking more like a King than a Prince.

“Tell Kevin to ready my horse."

_* * *_

Dean smirked as a pair of strong arms slipped around his waist.

“How am I supposed to chop this wood with you hanging off me like a leech?”

Scratchy stubble tickled his neck as Benny placed a kiss to his jaw.

“That’s not my problem.”

The sorcerer didn’t relinquish his grip and Dean allowed himself to relax into the comforting hold as they let the soothing sounds of the forest fill their senses.

Dean always felt calm out here, where the trees rustled and the stream trickled quietly in the background as the clear sky peeked through the various foliage.

For some reason, he loved the colour blue. It felt friendly, familiar. He often found himself staring at the sky for no other reason than he liked the colour.

Benny nuzzled his jaw and Dean smiled as he turned and stole a kiss. He rested his forehead against his lover’s as the gentle breeze through the leaves washed over them.

“I used to do this with Andrea,” whispered Benny softly and Dean’s grip on him tightened in reassurance. He knew how much Andrea’s death had hurt Benny and he had made it his mission to help him through it. He had told the sorcerer to talk about her, despite them sharing a relationship as he knew she’d always be a part of his life and if he could help heal Benny, then Dean would consider his time on this Earth worthwhile.

“You’re a lot like her,” the sorcerer murmured as Dean began to pepper kisses over his face, prompting a small smile from Benny. “You’re mischievous, brave, intelligent.” He paused as he cupped Dean’s cheek. _“Beautiful.”_

The human flushed as he averted his gaze. He wasn’t used to compliments.

Benny chuckled quietly.

“You’re also very different from her as well.”

“I don’t have boobs?” Teased Dean and the sorcerer rolled his eyes.

“You’re very humble,” corrected Benny. “Quiet, but loyal.”

Dean leaned in for another kiss as his heart warmed and Benny was happy to oblige as he let Dean’s tongue slip between his lips.

“I’ve never felt this way about someone before,” murmured Dean as they broke apart and Benny’s face did something odd, before he smiled sadly.

He didn’t offer an explanation though, so Dean reasoned it probably didn’t matter.

Instead, he broached the subject that had been on his mind for a couple of weeks now.

“Would you consider leaving this hill and starting a fresh life somewhere else?” He asked and Benny blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Dean let his hands fall around the sorcerer’s waist.

“You were banished just like I was, but that doesn’t mean we have to live in isolation for the rest of our lives. We don’t have to let our lives be ruled by someone else’s judgment. Let’s see the world. Let’s do the things people didn’t want us to do.”

Benny seemed to contemplate this for a few moments.

“You want to run away with me?” He asked amusedly and Dean grinned.

“Let’s see how many rules we can break,” he winked and Benny huffed out a laugh.

“You are insatiable.”

“And that’s why you want me,” purred Dean, dangerously close to the sorcerer’s ear and Benny raised an interested eyebrow as he growled in approval.

Dean quickly found his back pinned against a tree as Benny gazed at him with filthy intent.

Dean smirked. “What do you say?”

Benny grinned, small fangs glinting in the light.

“Yes.”

Dean felt his heart expand with joy; his lover wanted to travel the world with him. They could have a life outside the box everyone had designed for them.

_“Get away from him, you beast!”_

Both startled at the gravelly voice and Dean was about to rip into whoever had had the gall to insult his lover (and maybe kiss Benny full on the lips, just to disgust the guy), when he turned and recognised a familiar pair of sapphire eyes.

Then his world suddenly turned very confusing.

He clutched his head as he doubled over in pain and memories came flooding back to him, clashing with the ones he had believed for ten months.

There were memories of Princes and confessions of love, and potions and thoughts of his brother and abruptly he realised he had been living a very large lie.

When he glanced up, the agony in his mind nearly unbearable, he noticed the stranger, _‘Castiel’_ his brain quickly supplied, had leapt off his white stallion and was nearing Dean with a concerned expression.

Then Benny stepped in his way, growling warningly at him and the Prince readied his sword as the sorcerer’s fangs extended a fraction.

“Leave him alone, monster,” hissed Cas and Benny narrowed his eyes.

“If you think I’m letting you anywhere near him with that sword, you’ve got another thing coming. Besides, I wasn’t going to drink from him; he’s my friend.”

Cas didn’t look convinced and he took up a defensive position, sword at the ready.

“Leave us alone,” Benny rumbled threateningly and then Cas lunged for him.

“Wait!” Cried Dean, head throbbing as the memories continued to fade in and his brain began to build up a clearer picture of what had happened in the last few months. “He’s telling the truth!”

Cas hesitated just as Benny got ready to attack the intruder who he likely didn’t know was royalty (he had been living in a secluded cabin for quite a few years).

“You okay, Dean?” Asked Benny uncertainly, never once taking his eyes off Cas and Dean stumbled unsteadily to his feet.

“Yeah,” he said groggily, before squinting at Cas. “You’re the Prince,” he stated confusedly as Cas relaxed slightly.

Benny however, looked devastated. “The Prince,” he repeatedly blandly as he turned to Dean.

Dean suddenly felt very guilty as he cautiously nodded.

“I finally found you,” said Cas, eyes lighting up with hope as he took a step towards Dean. He frowned when Dean took a step away from him.

Benny didn’t move.

“Why did you find me?” Asked Dean, pain creeping into his tone as he remembered what had happened the day he ran from the Castle. “You weren’t supposed to come after me.”

Cas looked confused (and maybe a little dejected).

“I love you, Dean. You know I do. You don’t understand how much it hurt me that you ran. After talking with your brother, I knew I had to come find you.”

Dean felt betrayed. “You told my brother?”

Cas sagged. “He doesn’t care who you love. He just wants you to be happy.”

Dean felt his heart crumble. He should have known that, but as he glanced at Benny, who was looking more and more heartbroken by the second, he realised he’d made a bad situation much worse.

“Dean, please. Come back home. I need you. You’re my best friend and you always have been. I can’t lose you.”

Dean had to turn away from those eyes. The eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago and were now expressing so much hope and want that Dean couldn’t meet them when he knew what he was going to say next.

“I can’t.”

Two simple words that had caused all this in the first place, this time, being uttered by Dean.

Cas looked lost. “What?” He whispered as Dean felt his heart shatter, but as he glanced upon Benny; the sorcerer who had helped him in his time of need and who had done as he had asked despite protesting Dean’s choices, before eventually falling in love with him, he knew he couldn’t let Benny suffer again. Not after Andrea had been ripped away from him.

“I can’t,” said Dean again, firmly as he inched towards Benny. “I… I made my decision when I left the Castle. Besides, you said it yourself; you’re already married to the Princess.”

Cas was on the verge of tears.

“Whom I don’t love,” he stressed. “Whom I have never loved. Dean, you are the only person I have ever wanted. You were the one to tell me about starting an affair with another lover if I didn’t want the Princess. Don’t you understand? I want you,” he pleaded desperately as Dean winced.

The strength with which he desired Cas surprised him and his mind was filled with scenes of them growing up together, playing together, getting into trouble with the guards as they grew older and then sharing nights in Cas’ room as they talked about anything and everything, whispering about their hopes and dreams in the years to come.

But then he thought about Benny, whom he had also grown to love, whom he had found companionship and amusement in. The sorcerer that had never rejected him and had taken him in when he had been so upset. The vampire who couldn’t drink from him despite his instincts screaming at him to do so.

Dean closed his eyes for a second before leaning over to share a chaste kiss with Benny.

Castiel looked broken and defeated.

“You’re together?” He murmured, voice cracking and Dean nodded stiffly as Benny watched them both with sorrowful eyes.

“I’ve made a new life, Cas,” Dean mumbled sadly and Cas choked back a sob as he closed his eyes.

“No, the potion made you a new life,” sighed Benny as he took a step back from Dean.

“A potion I asked you to give me,” reminded Dean as he tried to stop Benny’s retreat. The sorcerer resisted.

“I gave you that specific potion because I wanted you to have the chance of remembering your past life on the off-chance you wanted it back.” Benny chuckled bitterly as he gestured to Cas. “It looks like it worked.”

Dean shook his head at the implications.

“No, Benny. I’m not leaving you.”

The sorcerer smiled fondly. “I never expected to fall in love with you, Dean, but I’m glad I did. You brought back meaning to my life that I thought I’d lost with the death of Andrea.”

“Benny, stop.”

“No. I love you Dean, and I always will… but I can’t take someone else’s happiness away just because my own was snatched from me.” He glanced briefly at Castiel. “I’ve had my shot at love, now it’s someone else’s turn.”

Castiel pulled a sympathetic face. “You don’t have to do this. I’ll leave. You can give him more than I ever could.”

Benny chuckled. “He wants you, Your Royal Highness. He’s always wanted you; that’s why he came to me in the first place.”

Dean was unusually silent, but his eyes were closed and a single tear slipped out from behind his lashes.

“Benny, I…”

“Hey, now. Don’t cry over me. You’ve got a Prince chasing you. Think of all those parties,” he winked, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I love you,” whispered Dean and it was then that Benny knew he’d lost. He covered his pain with a nod to the Prince.

“I love you too, Dean. Now go on. Go with Castiel. The man deserves a proper greeting.”

Dean nodded as he trailed over to the Prince, but he paused halfway to glance back at Benny.

“I’m old anyway,” the sorcerer grinned. “Go and live the life you always wanted.”

As Dean closed the rest of the distance between he and Cas, the Prince looked back to Benny with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he mouthed and Benny bowed his head slightly in reply.

It seemed wrong to kiss Cas in front of Benny, so Dean settled with a desperate hug and Castiel seemed to understand because he hugged back just as needy.

As the pair mounted Cas’ stallion, the Prince glanced back at Benny.

“Come with us. I will make you a Knight and you won’t have to lose Dean completely. You shall be fed and be given a bed and no one shall ever harm you despite your status as a vampire.”

Benny smiled lopsidedly.

“With all due respect, that’s a mighty kind offer, but I don’t think I’d be able to watch the man I love have the life I want with him, with someone else.”

Cas pulled a face; one full of understanding and appreciation as he bowed his head.

Dean sunk into the saddle as he remembered similar words coming from his own lips not too long ago.

“Good luck, Benny,” said Cas sincerely and both Dean and Benny knew he meant those words. “I shall never forget what you’ve done.”

The sorcerer saluted lazily before smiling tenderly at Dean.

“I hope you get what you wanted,” he murmured and Dean smiled back.

“Thank you for everything.”

The stallion broke into a canter and Dean turned to find Benny waving at them, getting smaller and smaller until he finally faded from view.

Something in Dean’s heart broke, but as Castiel laced their fingers together comfortingly, another part of his heart rejoiced in excitement of the road ahead.

He finally had what he’d always wanted even if he'd had to lose something along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what _Evangeline74_ was looking for! 
> 
> If anyone has any requests, please ask! I love a challenge!


End file.
